Read it You know you wanna :D
by Atsurekino Kurome
Summary: Duo just grinned maniacally. "We're sorta like 7-Eleven. We're not always doing business, but we're always open." There was snort from Hirro's corner and he covered it up by making it look like he sneezed.
1. Havoc

Uzume: So I was sitting on my couch watching Boondock Saints and I got the idea for this. This is not a story. They are quotes that I feel fit with the Gundam Wing guys.

#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$##$%^&*()(*&^%$##$%^&*()*&^%$##$%^&*()*&^%$##$%^&*()*&^%

Chapter 1: Cry Havoc

cry havoc and let slip the dogs of war

come join me as I prepare for battle against my foes  
>let us lay waste to their kingdoms as we rape, pillage, and burn those who will stand against us this is my pledge to you<p>

for we are a band of brothers of romping, stomping, hell, death and destruction.  
>The finest fighting machine the world has ever seen.<br>We were born in a dragon's lair, our mother was a broadsword and our father was the devil.  
>Each moment that we live is an additional threat upon your life.<br>We are a rough looking, roving soldiers of the sea and land. We are cocky, self-centered, overbearing, and we do not know the meaning of fear, for we are fear itself.  
>We are a green, amphibious monster made of blood and guts who arose from the sea, festering on all who oppose us throughout the globe.<br>Whenever it may arise, and when my time comes, I will die a glorious death on the battlefield, giving my life to lord, my liege, and our glorious banner.

!#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$##$%^&*()_(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()(*&^%$##$%^&*()(*&^%$

Uzume: I did not make this. I found it on someone's page online. I don't know if it's real or if the person made it up. I just thought that it fit the


	2. Duo's Prayers

Uzume Tsuki: So I was sitting on my couch watching Boondock Saints and I got the idea for this. This is not a story. They are quotes that I feel fit with the Gundam Wing guys.

!#$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()_+)(*&^%$#!#$%^&*&^%$#

Chapter 2: Duo's prayers

And Shepherds we shall be For Thee my Lord, for Thee Power hath descended forth from Thy hand Our feet may swiftly carry out Thy commands. So we shall flow a river forth to Thee And teeming with souls shall it ever be. In Nomine Patri, Et Fili, Et Spiritus Sancti.

****************  
>When I raise my flashing sword, and my hand takes hold on judgment, I will take vengeance upon mine enemies, and I will repay those who hate me. Oh, Lord, raise me to Thy right hand and count me among Thy saints.<p>

!#$%^&*()_(*&^%$#!#$%^&*I(O)P_)(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$##$%^&*

Uzume: Seeing as how Duo is normally portrayed as wearing a priests uniform and such I figured that these fit him.


	3. Dies Irae

Uzume: So I was sitting on my couch watching Boondock Saints and I got the idea for this. This is not a story. They are quotes that I feel fit with the Gundam Wing guys.

!#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$##$%^&*())(*&

Chapter 3: Dies Irae [YES it IS in Latin. Look it up if you wanna know what it says]

Dies iræ! dies illa  
>Solvet sæclum in favilla<br>Teste David cum Sibylla!

Quantus tremor est futurus,  
>quando judex est venturus,<br>cuncta stricte discussurus!

Tuba mirum spargens sonum  
>per sepulchra regionum,<br>coget omnes ante thronum.

Mors stupebit et natura,  
>cum resurget creatura,<br>judicanti responsura.

Liber scriptus proferetur,  
>in quo totum continetur,<br>unde mundus judicetur.

Judex ergo cum sedebit,  
>quidquid latet apparebit:<br>nil inultum remanebit.

Quid sum miser tunc dicturus?  
>Quem patronum rogaturus,<br>cum vix justus sit securus?

Rex tremendæ majestatis,  
>qui salvandos salvas gratis,<br>salva me, fons pietatis.

Recordare, Jesu pie,  
>quod sum causa tuæ viæ:<br>ne me perdas illa die.

Quærens me, sedisti lassus:  
>redemisti Crucem passus:<br>tantus labor non sit cassus.

Juste judex ultionis,  
>donum fac remissionis<br>ante diem rationis.

Ingemisco, tamquam reus:  
>culpa rubet vultus meus:<br>supplicanti parce, Deus.

Qui Mariam absolvisti,  
>et latronem exaudisti,<br>mihi quoque spem dedisti.

Preces meæ non sunt dignæ:  
>sed tu bonus fac benigne,<br>ne perenni cremer igne.

Inter oves locum præsta,  
>et ab hædis me sequestra,<br>statuens in parte dextra.

Confutatis maledictis,  
>flammis acribus addictis:<br>voca me cum benedictis.

Oro supplex et acclinis,  
>cor contritum quasi cinis:<br>gere curam mei finis.

Lacrimosa dies illa,  
>qua resurget ex favilla<br>judicandus homo reus.  
>Huic ergo parce, Deus:<p>

Pie Jesu Domine,  
>dona eis requiem. Amen.<p>

O tu, Deus majestatis,  
>alme candor Trinitatis<br>nos coniunge cum beatis. Amen.

!#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#Q!#$%^&*()_)(*&^T%R$EWQQ!#$%^&*()P_)(*&^%$#!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#

Uzume Tsuki: Though I don't remember him ever exactly being _religious_ I just felt like this fit him. I saw the 16th stanza in The Boondock Saints movie. And he just seems like the type to _me_ that would go around killing mobsters. LOL I also for some reason see him saying it in Latin. Just look up Dies Irae and you will find the English versions. There are two that I found.


	4. 7Eleven

Uzume: So I was sitting on my couch watching Boondock Saints and I got the idea for this. This is not a story. They are quotes that I feel fit with the Gundam Wing guys. This one isn't gunna be just a quote, a hymn or anything. It's just a short story.

!#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()(*&^%$##$%^&*()*&^%$##$%^&*()(*&^%$#

Chapter 5: 7-Eleven

All of the guys were lounging around the house doing nothing. It was a great day to do that. Do nothing that is. Everything had been quiet for a few weeks. No missions. Nothing. All of them were enjoying the quiet. Quatre was in a corner with Trowa. Hirro was trying to make it look like he was doing something on his laptop, when really he was playing solitaire. Wufie was reading some book. And Duo was just laying on the floor doing nothing.

Duo rolled over onto his back and looked up at the ceiling. Suddenly he started laughing making everyone look at him.

"Maxwell what is your issue?" Wufie asked over the edge of his book.

"Ehh I just thought of something funny is all." Duo shrugged.

"Care to share with the rest of us?" Quatre asked.

Duo just grinned maniacally. "We're sorta like 7-Eleven. We're not always doing business, but we're always open." There was snort from Hirro's corner and he covered it up by making it look like he sneezed.

#$%^&*()(*&^%$##$%^&*()(*&^%$##$%^&*()(*&^%$##$%^&*()(*&^%$#$%^&

Uzume: HAHAH! That's it! That's all I have to say. It might not make sense to anyone. But it does to me. :D


	5. We Five

Uzume: So I was sitting on my couch watching Boondock Saints and I got the idea for this. This is not a story. They are quotes that I feel fit with the Gundam Wing guys.

#$%^&*()(*&^%$#!#$%^&*I)(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()_(*EWQ#$%^&*()(*&^

Chapter 4: We Five

Now you will recieve us! We do not ask for your poor or your hungry. We do not want your tired and sick. It is your corrupt we claim! It is your evil that will be sought by us. With every breath we shall hunt them down. Each day we will spill their blood, 'till it rains down from the skies! Do not kill, do not rape, do not steal. These are principles which every man of every faith can embrace! These are not polite suggestions. These are codes of behavior and those of you that ignore them will pay the dearest cost! There are varying degrees of evil. We urge you lesser forms of filth, not to push the bounds and cross over, into true corruption, into our domain. For if you do, one day you will look behind you and you will see we five and on that day YOU WILL REAP IT! And will send you to whatever god you wish.

!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#!#$%^&*(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()_)(*&^

Uzume: Okay I changed ONE part. Where it says "one day you will look behind you and you will see we five" it's supposed to say "one day you will look behind you and you will see we three". But come on this is supposed to be about the GW Boys. This is from the end of Boondock Saints.


End file.
